The Visit
by KyokoSawako
Summary: [W Juliet] Prologue inside as all my stories have. I will cont. if I get a few reviews. They are important to me! Flamers if good natured...
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own W Juliet although I wish I did, especially Makoto cuss he is so cute. One day, he will be mine!

* * *

Prologue

Sakura decides to come into town for a visit and after Akane tells her that Makoto has his own place she decides to stay there saying "it will help us heal and reconnect after these past 6 years of hurt between us." She has another good reason for staying with Makoto; no one else in the family knows that she has a 1 ½ year old son named Satoshi except for Makoto and Ito. While staying at Makoto's she can have him or Ito watch him, but their father decides that it would be easier if they came there instead! But it gets worse; When Ito leaves her house she is being followed to Makoto's house! Will Makoto's and Sakura's secret's get out or will they stay hidden for just a while longer!

* * *

**_A/N:_** This is like, one of the best Shojo's out there that I have read yet no one has anything written on it! So sad. ! So I decided to write one, I cannot believe that there is nota section for this manga, but, here is my story anywayz! Please R&R, I will only continue to update if one reviews me, yes it only has to be one, for I would not want to spoil it for even one person! Flamers only if to help me write not to make me want to stop writing the story.

* * *

**_SCANLATIONS:_** People, if you are wanting scanlations, just e-mail me, all my contacts have been listed on my profile so you can just go there to get my e-mail address. Tell me what you are wanting. I have links to many, and I have W Juliet Vol. 1-7, Vol. 8 chapter 1-4, Vol. 9 chapter 1, and Vol. 14 epilogue or, as better known, the ending of the series. My links also can take you to the Chinese raws, if you want those, Fruits Basket, Emura's next manga, Nana Iro no Shinwa, Rurouni Kenshin, Full Metal Alchemist, Spiral, etc. Just tell me what you are wanting and I shall send it to you. 


	2. Wakie Wakie

Disclaimer: I don't own W Juliet although I wish I did, especially Makoto cuss he is so cute. One day, he will be mine!

* * *

Chapter 1

Wakie Wakie

Tatsuyoshi: Knocks at Ito's door "Hey Ito you up? Makoto-chan's on the phone so you need to get up."

Ito: Climbs out of bed "I'm up, I'm up, just don't you dare come in here while I'm changing or you know what will happen, got it Little Brother! Why is Mako calling so early in the morning?"

Tatsuyoshi: Sweatdrops "I wouldn't dare go in cuss I have no interest in he-she's! Don't ask me why she is calling this early; she just said that is really important that she talks to you."

_Ito:_ Finishes getting dressed, than walks over to the phone, but not before she gives Tatsuyoshi a run for his clothes "_Moshi moshi _(a telephone greeting) Mako. Why are you calling so early today?"

_Makoto: _Sweatdrops "Moshimoshi, Ito-san, it is really important so I will not tell you over the phone. Can you meet me at our Usual Place?"

_Ito:_ "Sure, I guess. I'll just have to tell my brothers that I am going to meet you, Mako. Let's just hope that they don't get the idea that I am meeting some man to go on a date with…" 'I remember what happened the last time that they did that! It was a complete disaster! But in some ways it is true! I am meeting a man.' "Yeah, it would be better if we talked in person without my brothers TRYING TO LISTEN IN!" Turns around and sees all her brother watching her from the living room ". . ." whispers "They are so gonna get it when I come back!"

_Makoto:_ Sweatdrops "Your brothers aren't that bad. They are just looking out for their only sister. Don't be so ha----"

_Ito: _Interrupts Mako "You are the one who doesn't have to live with them so be happy. If you had to you would be saying what I am right now."

_Makoto:_ Quickly changes topic cuss he can tell Ito is getting annoyed "Well, please just find a way to meet me at the Usual Place, Okay?"

_Ito:_ "Ya, I'll be there as soon as I can get away from my brothers." evil glint 'More like run off and make them chase after me . . . Mwahahahaha'

_Makoto:_ "Okay, Ito-san, I'll meet you there soon. Oh, don't bring anything to eat cuss I know it would cross your mind as you head here."

_Ito:_ Sweatdrops than speaks sarcastically "Mako, I think you know me a little to well. But that is fine with me; if you want to starve it is none of my business now is it?"

_Makoto:_ "Exactly, it is none of you business."

_Ito:_ Jaw drops to floor "…"

_Makoto:_ "Now that that is settled, just hurry up and come over here."

_Ito:_ Sweatdrops "Fine, you win this round, Mako. I'll meet you over there at about 2:00 P.M., okay Makoto-sama (King/Queen/Person you work for or respect)?" 'That is sssooo gonna get to him'

_Makoto:_ '_WHAT_ THE… ' "Don't call me Sama, and yes, 2:00 P.M.isfine, so just **be** there please?"

_Ito:_ Sigh "Fine, I'll meet you there. See ya later, Mako."

_Makoto:_ 'Finally' "See ya later, Ito-san."

_Ito:_ Hangs up the phone or in her case lays it back down on its base 'I wonder what is so important that he could not tell me over the phone?' "…" 'Well, I guess I will find out at 2:00 P.M.'

* * *

A/N: I hope you all like this so far! Please R&R you would make me very happy

* * *

**_SCANLATIONS:_** People, if you are wanting scanlations, just e-mail me, all my contacts have been listed on my profile so you can just go there to get my e-mail address. Tell me what you are wanting. I have links to many, and I have W Juliet Vol. 1-7, Vol. 8 chapter 1-4, Vol. 9 chapter 1, and Vol. 14 epilogue or, as better known, the ending of the series. My links also can take you to the Chinese raws, if you want those, Fruits Basket, Emura's next manga, Nana Iro no Shinwa, Rurouni Kenshin, Full Metal Alchemist, Spiral, etc. Just tell me what you are wanting and I shall send it to you. 


	3. What Is Going On?

Disclaimer: I don't own W Juliet although I wish I did, especially Makoto cuss he is so cute. One day, he will be mine!

* * *

Chapter 2

What Is Going On!

_(2 ½ hours later)_

_Makoto:_ He had just locked the door to his apartment when his cell started to ring 'Who would be calling me now?' Answers phone "_Moshi moshi_."

_Akane:_ Sweatdrops "There is no need to be so formal, Makoto. I called to tell you that Sakura's plane from Hokkaido arrives in about 3 ½ hours. Are you sure that it is okay for her to stay with you, Makoto, I mean you two have not been talking for over six years? If she stayed with you wouldn't she just cause trouble?"

_Makoto:_ 'What is up with all the questions?' "Akane-chan, you do not need to worry about this, okay? I got along with her fine in Hokkaido, what would be the difference here, in my apartment, in a place where I feel like it has been more of a home than the dojo I grew up in with everyone else?"

_Akane:_ "_Gomen nasai (I'm very sorry)_. You are right, Makoto. I am worrying a little too much, aren't I? I'll call you again when it is closer to time to pick her up. You are riding with me up there, right?"

_Makoto:_ "No, I have other plans that I have to go and deal with right now, but I will be sure to be there on time."

Akane: Sweatdrops "You had better be there on time cuss you are the one who has to show her how to get to your apartment, I am not doing it for you."

Makoto: "Don't worry; I'll be there on time. When have I ever been very late?" 'Well . . . I can give one time but that was not my fault!'

_Akane:_ "Fine, fine. I believe you._ See ya_, Makoto"

Makoto: "See ya, Akane-chan" Ends call with her and continues walking down the street 'Doesn't she realize anything yet! A limo pulls up in front of him and the window is rolled down

_Takayo: _"Makoto-kun! Where are you going? I though you said that you had clean the apartment before Sakura-chan came?"

Makoto: "I finished early, Takayo-chan. why?"

_Takayo:_ "Well, if you are done than maybe we can go to the family home and wait there with us?"

_Makoto:_ Sweatdrops 'Why would I want to got there right now!' "No thanks, Takayo-chan. I have so other things to do that Sakura-chan asked me to do before she came. But thanks for the offer, Takayo-chan." 'It's not a total lie.'

_Takayo:_ "Oh, I see. Well, I guess I will be seeing you when you bring Sakura-chan to the family home."

_Makoto:_ "Yes, I will see you then Takayo-chan."

_Takayo:_ "See ya, Makoto-kun" Gives him a wave

Makoto: "See ya later, Takayo-chan" Looks down at his watch as Takayo drives off in her big, fancy limo 'Great. Just great. I now have five minutes to get to a place that takes ten minutes to get there from here. Another fun day' Takes off running 'I might be able to get there sooner if I run there as fast as possible' He comes running around the turn and starts going down the steps 'Finally...' Huff 'Made it.' Huff 'Hey, wait…' Huff

_A Girl: _"Hey there, Makoto."

* * *

_**A/N:**_ hope you all liked it! I've had it done for a while but I could not post it at home! Thanks to the one person who reviewed so far! Gives you a big hug!

* * *

**_SCANLATIONS:_** People, if you are wanting scanlations, just e-mail me, all my contacts have been listed on my profile so you can just go there to get my e-mail address. Tell me what you are wanting. I have links to many, and I have W Juliet Vol. 1-7, Vol. 8 chapter 1-4, Vol. 9 chapter 1, and Vol. 14 epilogue or, as better known, the ending of the series. My links also can take you to the Chinese raws, if you want those, Fruits Basket, Emura's next manga, Nana Iro no Shinwa, Rurouni Kenshin, Full Metal Alchemist, Spiral, etc. Just tell me what you are wanting and I shall send it to you. 


	4. Meeting

Disclaimer: I don't own W Juliet although I wish I did, especially Makoto cuss he is so cute. One day, he will be mine!

* * *

Chapter 3

Meeting

_Makoto:_ "I-Ito-san?"

_Ito:_ "Yes, it's me. After I left the house I went and changed. Thought it would be fun to see the look on your face if you saw me looking like a girl today!" Giggles "Who did ya think that I was, some girl who seen you one day thought you were cute and arrange things this way so we could finally meet in person considering that I took the time to learn everything about you it would be the least that I would deserve right?"

_Makoto:_ "Hum…I could play off this!' Reaches out and grabs her hand and slowly pulls her straight towards the stairs "If that was the case, I would have had to leave already cuss I have a beautiful women whom I love more than any other out there. So you see, It would never have worked between us than."

_Ito:_ Blushes 'Crap.' "Good. I'm glad to hear that you would have left, otherwise I would have kicked that girl's ass and than gone for yours."

_Makoto:_ "I would never do anything if I knew it would hurt you, Ito-san." Steps up on a stair, than turns around and wrap's his arm's around Ito's middle "And if I ever do again, I'll do my best to make it up to you." Leans in like he is going to kiss her, less than a millimeter away "But for now, to the real reason I asked you to meet me here. There can be more of this later today." He than pulls back so he can look at her

_Ito:_ Blushes even redder "Dammit! I thought he was going kiss me! He did this again!' "Well, get to the point." 'Great now I sound like his mom.'

_Makoto:_ Gives her a big smile 'She's so cute!' "Not yet, I have a better place to tell you what is going on. Follow me" Lets' go of her waist and grabs her hand

_Ito:_ "Fine. You win this round too. But there will be something I can beat you at one of these days."

_Makoto:_ "Actually, there already is something you beat me at. But I'll explain it on the way to the place I am trying to take you." Grabs her hand a starts walking "And we have to hurry cuss by the time I get done explaining, and we are done eating we have to hurry up and go back to my apartment and I need you to help me set up another bed in the spare room. You remember that room. You hid in there when my Father showed up."

_Ito:_ "Yeah, I remember that room, but why do we have to set up a spare bed?"

_Makoto:_ "Okay, now we get into the long story. My Big Sister Akane-chan got a call from Sakura-chan like she always does once a week. Well, this time Sakura-chan said that she had been wanting to fly in for a visit with the whole family, but said that she did not want to stay in a hotel. I than-----"

_Ito:_ Interrupts Makoto "So that explains why we have set up a bed"

_Makoto:_ "Ito-san! Let me finish before you but in saying anything!"

_Ito:_ "Fine"

_Makoto:_ "Anyways, I than got a call from Akane-chan asking if Sakura-chan could stay at my apartment with me. Immediately, my first thought went to the fact that no one knows about Satoshi. So I told Akane-chan to give me Sakura-chan's number so I could call her myself. So, that is what I did. Sakura-chan is to get here at 5:00 P.M. but as planes go they are sometimes early and sometimes late so we have to get there early. Why, cuss Sakura-chan still doesn't want anyone who does not have to know about Satoshi to know about him yet. So we are to take him to my apartment early and I am to leave him with you at my apartment."

_Ito:_ "That explains a lot of things. Well, what are we going to do about dinner?"

_Makoto:_ "Sakura-chan isn't going to stay with the family long. Just mostly to say 'Hi' than leave. At most we would be there till _6:00 P.M._ and that is when we all leave to go eat. And when I say we I am talking about you, me, Sakura-chan, her husband, and Satoshi, no one else.

_Ito:_ "Good. That makes me very happy. I now know that I do not have to starve tonight.'

_Makoto:_ "Be serious Ito-san."

_Ito:_ 'So hard to deal with, I tell you!' "Fine, fine. So what is it that I can beat you at?"

_Makoto:_ Laughs "Oh, that. Well, when it comes to being a woman and being around children, you have a natural ability, something one would not think when they first look at you. Me, I have never been around children before so I have no idea what to do, but you, it is something that you just have. You know how without having to be taught much. At times you can be a true woman."

_Ito:_ Blushes "I did not realize that." Looks away from Makoto and sees… "Mako!"

_Makoto:_ "Looks like you do now." looks to where Ito is looking "Oh, we're here."

_Ito:_ "Mako, This is the fanciest place in town. What are we here?"

Makoto: "Ito-san, this is where we are going to eat for lunch."

* * *

_**A/N:**_ Finally, I came up with a divider! Heehee, Hope you all liked this one, we are just now getting into things. Thanks to those who review! Sorry it took so long, we have not been able to get on the computers at school for a while, the teacher would not let us! But I still found a way to put it up!

* * *

**_SCANLATIONS:_** People, if you are wanting scanlations, just e-mail me, all my contacts have been listed on my profile so you can just go there to get my e-mail address. Tell me what you are wanting. I have links to many, and I have W Juliet Vol. 1-7, Vol. 8 chapter 1-4, Vol. 9 chapter 1, and Vol. 14 epilogue or, as better known, the ending of the series. My links also can take you to the Chinese raws, if you want those, Fruits Basket, Emura's next manga, Nana Iro no Shinwa, Rurouni Kenshin, Full Metal Alchemist, Spiral, etc. Just tell me what you are wanting and I shall send it to you. 


	5. After Lunch Desserts

Disclaimer: I don't own W Juliet although I wish I did, especially Makoto cuss he is so cute. One day, he will be mine!

* * *

Chapter 4

After Lunch Deserts

(1 ½ hours later)

_Makoto:_ "Ito-san, now that we are done eating, we should be heading to my apartment." Leaves the restaurant and starts walking

_Ito:_ "I haven't eaten there since my mom was alive. I forgot how good they are! Oh, sorry, we probably should probably go."

_Makoto:_ Sweatdrops "Ito-san, never apologize for being who you are!"

_Ito:_ Speaks sarcastically "Okay, so if I say something really bad than that means I should not apologize for it. What a great idea Mako!"

_Makoto:_ Sweatdrops "That is not what I meant." Takes Ito's hand, involuntary act and out of habit

_Ito:_ "So, it looks like we are not going to have much time. It takes about twenty minutes to get to your apartment and who knows how long it will take to set up the bed!"

_Makoto:_ "It doesn't have to be completely set up. Just lay it out really. And that will not take long at all."

_Ito:_ "So as soon as we get that all taken care of we are suppose to go straight to the airport and get Satoshi?" 'I have missed him! He's so cute!"

_Makoto:_ Sweatdrops "You seem a little to anxious to get Satoshi, Ito-san!"

Ito: "Ya, so what are you going to do about it? He is cute and I have not seen him in a while."

**_Twenty minutes later_**

_Makoto:_ Pulls out key's and unlocks door to his apartment "Should you call your brother's and tell them what you are doing? That way they do not come and try to find out where you are and what you are doing."

_Ito:_ Sweatdrops as she enters his apartment "True, true. I'll give them a call if it makes you happy." Being sarcastic

_Makoto:_ "Ito-san be serious for once!"

_Ito:_ "Fine, fine. If I must do that than I will, Mako."

_Makoto:_ "Good. I don't want your brother's trying to follow us again." Hands Ito his cell phone "Don't take to long. We have to at least get this bed laid out."

_Ito:_ Takes his cell phone 'Hum … I think I know the perfect way to get him back now!' "I won't take long, promise!"

_Makoto:_ "Good. Your number is already in the cell phone so there is no need to dial it in. I think you can find it easily enough without me telling you how."

_Ito:_ "Yes, I can. Who do you think I am? Satoshi?"

_Makoto:_ "No, I think you are Tomoe-kun." 'She is really gonna hate me for that!'

_Ito:_ "Well, at least it is someone for my own family and not from your disfuntional family." 'He thought that made me mad, well he was dead wrong.'

_Makoto:_ 'Ouch! Didn't see that one coming.' "Just make the call already! We could be here for years and still not have decided this case, Ito-san."

_Ito:_ "Fine. But so you know, Mako, you are no fun at times!" Pouts

_Makoto:_ "Get use to it. I would have thought that you already were by now!" Sweatdrops 'At least she is not crying! I would have no idea on what to do this time! Make a joke?'

_Ito:_ "So would I. But apparently I'm not." Finally calls home "_Moshi moshi_."

_Ryuya:_ "_Moshi moshi_, Ito. Why are you calling? Something wrong? Do we need to come get you?"

_Ito:_ Sweatdrops "What is with the million questions today Ryuya?"

_Ryuya:_ "I just want to be cautious that is all. So, nothing is wrong?"

_Ito:_ "No, nothing is wrong. I am just going to be staying over at Mako's a little later than normal."

_Ryuya:_ "Why? Did something happen to Makoto-chan? Do we need to come right away?"

_Ito:_ Sweatdrops "Why do you always assume the worst Ryuya? No, you needn't come rushing over here to Mako's rescue and be some big hero." 'Like that would be happening anytime soon. And if it did, I'd like to be around to see that!' "I am just going to be staying cuss Mako's oldest sister, Sakura-san, is coming in for a visit today, and I 'm going to be helping her do things to set up a place for her to sleep."

_Ryuya:_ "Let me see what Yuto thinks about this, Okay?"

_Ito:_ "If you must, Ryuya. Just hurry up. We need to get started on things over here."

_Ryuya: _"Okay, I will."Holds hand over phone than calls to Yuto "Hey, Yuto, Ito is going to be a little late today. She is going to help Makoto-san make a place for her oldest sister to sleep. You don't mind do you?"

_Yuto:_ Evil glint in eyes 'I just had a great idea!' "No, I guess not. But she can only do that on one condition."

_Ryuya: _Sweatdrops "I'm afraid to ask but what is it?"

_Yuto:_ "Good. So here is the condition…" Whispers to Ryuya

_Ryuya: _Sweatdrops "You have got to be kidding!"

_Yuto:_ "I'm not kidding so tell her that!"

_Ryuya: _Sweatdrops "Fine, fine."

* * *

**_A/N:_** I happened to be on the computers at school again sooner than I thought, so here is the next chapter! I hope you all like it.!

* * *

**_SCANLATIONS:_** People, if you are wanting scanlations, just e-mail me, all my contacts have been listed on my profile so you can just go there to get my e-mail address. Tell me what you are wanting. I have links to many, and I have W Juliet Vol. 1-7, Vol. 8 chapter 1-4, Vol. 9 chapter 1, and Vol. 14 epilogue or, as better known, the ending of the series. My links also can take you to the Chinese raws, if you want those, Fruits Basket, Emura's next manga, Nana Iro no Shinwa, Rurouni Kenshin, Full Metal Alchemist, Spiral, etc. Just tell me what you are wanting and I shall send it to you. 


	6. Taken

Disclaimer: I don't own W Juliet although I wish I did, especially Makoto cuss he is so cute. One day, he will be mine!

* * *

Chapter 5

Taken

_Ryuya:_ "Yuto says that it will be ok if we get to meet her and to ask if she is single." 'I cannot believe he wants to know that!'

_Ito:_ giggles "Is that all! First of all, Mako's older sister, Sakura, is twenty-six years old and is happily married with a 1 ½ year old son! If you really want to meet Sakura that bad, than you can come with all of us when we got to eatfor dinner!"

_Ryuya:_ Sweatdrops 'I knew that it was a bad idea but did Yuto listen to me, no!' "Well, looks like I will have to tell Yuto and see what he says. It was his condition after all."

_Ito:_ "That is fine, just hurry cuss this is using up Mako's minutes on her cell phone."

_Ryuya:_ "Why didn't you say that in the first place!" covers the phone with his hand than addresses Yuto "Yuto, she is married with a 1 ½ year old son so I would say she is most definitely taken, but Ito said that if we really want to meet her we could go with them when they go somewhere to eat for dinner."

Yuto: "Man that sucks. Yes, I would still like to meet her so that is fine by me if you are fine with it and we have nothing to do."

_Ryuya:_ "Okay. I'll tell Ito that than." uncovers phone and speaks to Ito again "Ito, Yuto says that is fine and we still want to meet her. When are you all going to leave to eat for dinner?"

_Ito:_ "It will be sometime after 6:00P.M.

_Ryuya:_ "I think that will be fine, Ito, I'll let you go so you and Makoto-chan can get started on your work."

_Ito:_ "I'm glad you finally see things my way.See ya, Ryuya."

_Ryuya:_ "See ya, Ito." Sweatdrops 'What did she mean by that?'

_Ito:_ Push button on Makoto's cell phone to turn it off. Than holds it out to him "He said that they only want to meet her so they will be coming with us to eat dinner." 'My dumb brothers…' Mumble mumble

_Makoto:_ Sweatdrops "Ito-san, don't be that way. They just want to be sure who you're with." Reaches out to get his cell phone back

_Ito:_ "Will you stop saying that already." 'Now's my chance, I have to take it while I can!' pulls back the cell phone and sticks it in her back pocket.

_Makoto:_ Sweatdrops "Ito-san, What are you doing? Give me my cell phone!"

_Ito:_ 'Mwahahahaha' "If you want it you have to reach back and get it out."

_Makoto:_ Sweatdrops "You are joking right?"

_Ito:_ "Nope not joking at all. You would not dare reach back and take it out of there. This is payback for earlier!"

_Makoto:_ laughs "I was looking for an excuse to reach back there!"

_Ito:_ Sweatdrops 'Oh crap!' "What have I started!"

* * *

**_A/N:_** Well I hope youall like what I have so far, thanks for reading this much! PLEASE R&R! You would make me very happy! Thanks to those who have reviewed! And for once I was able to uplaod this chapter at home! What do you know!

* * *

**_SCANLATIONS:_** People, if you are wanting scanlations, just e-mail me, all my contacts have been listed on my profile so you can just go there to get my e-mail address. Tell me what you are wanting. I have links to many, and I have W Juliet Vol. 1-7, Vol. 8 chapter 1-4, Vol. 9 chapter 1, and Vol. 14 epilogue or, as better known, the ending of the series. My links also can take you to the Chinese raws, if you want those, Fruits Basket, Emura's next manga, Nana Iro no Shinwa, Rurouni Kenshin, Full Metal Alchemist, Spiral, etc. Just tell me what you are wanting and I shall send it to you. 


	7. Arrival

Disclaimer: I don't own W Juliet although I wish I did, especially Makoto cuss he is so cute. One day, he will be mine!

* * *

Chapter 6

Arrival

(30 minutes later)

_Makoto:_ Walks into the airport "Sakura-chan said that she would meet us by the terminal." 'Now to find where that is at. I've never had any reason to be at Kansai Airport before today. I wonder what made her choose here?'

_Ito:_ Following behind a great distance. "I know where it is at. I've been here before when I was younger with the rest of the family to see off Aunt Setsuko when she was going away on a trip for a while.

_Makoto:_ Sweatdrops "Ito-san, I don't bite. . . So lead the way. . ."

_Ito:_ Sweatdrops "I don't trust you after that!"

FLASHBACK

_Ito:_ Sweatdrops BIG time! "And WHAT might that mean!"

_Makoto:_ Laughs "You'll see. . . . . . ." Starts advancing slowly on Ito

_Ito:_ Backs into a wall "I don't like this!"

_Makoto:_ "I'll stop if you give me my cell phone back." Still advancing slowly.

_Ito:_ "huuu. . . . . ." Starts reaching back to get Makoto's cell phone out of her back pocket just as Makoto reaches her

_Makoto:_ "Nope, you don't get to do that Now." Grabs Ito's hands and pins them to the wall.

_Ito:_ Sweatdrops "You wouldn't dare!"

_Makoto:_ Grins and puts his face right in her's "Oh, I would. Just try me."

_Ito: _"Ma…Mako…Makoto……"

_Makoto: _Lets her go and takes his face away from her's "Now hurry up and give it back, otherwise I'll have to go farther. Have you learned your lesson?"

_Ito: _Pulls it out and holds it out to Makoto "I think I have."

_Makoto: _Grabs his cell phone back "I'm glad, though I'll have to do that again sometime even if you don't take my cell phone again."

FLASHBACK

_Makoto:_ "Come on now, I was only joking………well…for the most part."

_Ito:_ Sweatdrops "I don't wanna take that chance."

_Makoto:_ "Fine, fine, be that way." Looks around the terminal "Ahh, there's Sakura." Points to Sakura

_Ito:_ Looks were Makoto is pointing "Good. It took us long enough though. Do you think we can make it to your apartment and back before Akane shows up?"

_Makoto:_ "Ya, I think we can if we hurry." Walks up to Sakura "Nice to see you again big sister." Bows

_Sakura:_ "Please, do not bow. You make me look like I am mean to my own little brother."

_Ito:_ "Gives Sakura a hug "It's nice to see you again Sakura!"

_Sakura:_ "And the same to you Ito-san. You look just as boyish as ever. Have you ever thought to let me make you over one day?"

_Makoto:_ Snickers 'I'd like to see that day come to pass.' "I doubt she'd ever agree to that."

_Ito:_ "……I never really thought about letting you do that………It would have to depend on the situation."

_Makoto:_ Jaw drops to the floor "………"

_Sakura:_ Giggles "You both are so fun to torment. Anyway, take Satoshi and leave now or Makoto will never make it back on time."

_Ito:_ Nods "Ya, you're probably right."

_Sakura: _Holds out Satoshi "Be careful with him, will you?"

_Ito:_ Takes Satoshi "You don't need to worry as long as I've got him."

_Makoto:_ Sweatdrops "I would though."

_Ito:_ "MAKO!" Starts walking away to leaves"

_Makoto:_ Sweatdrops "I was only kidding……Hey, wait for me." Runs to catch up to Ito

* * *

**_A/N:_** Sorry for the long time before I updated. My updates will probably get slower as I know what I want to do it is just the fact I'm not to into writing it out right now. And bear with me, but the first 5 Chapters had a lot of Japanese words, to the point where if you did not know what the words meant you could not understand the story, so I had to go back and change them to the English meaning, which was all done by hand so I might have missed a few. First I had written Chapter 6 on paper about a month to a month and a half ago but I lost it. Than found it again and wrote some of it in my computer before I lost it again and this time I really cannot find it. I had than gotten sick to the point of where I felt like vomiting, which was only a little over 2 weeks ago. Than I had Finals coming up and had to study this last weekend to take them this Monday and Tuesday. Well, we are out now so I'll try to write more, though I have a lot to do over Christmas Break, Family coming over Christmas Eve and than I'm going over to a friend's house right after Christmas Day. We might be going to Kansas sometime after Christmas to visit my Grandparents. As of right now my friend and I are going to create an account together and start a story that we both are going to write together, so I'll be doing that soon too. I'll do what I can, but no promises. Anywayz, please review and tell me what you think.

* * *

**_SCANLATIONS:_** People, if you are wanting scanlations, just e-mail me, all my contacts have been listed on my profile so you can just go there to get my e-mail address. Tell me what you are wanting. I have links to many, and I have W Juliet Vol. 1-7, Vol. 8 chapter 1-4, Vol. 9 chapter 1, and Vol. 14 epilogue or, as better known, the ending of the series. My links also can take you to the Chinese raws, if you want those, Fruits Basket, Emura's next manga, Nana Iro no Shinwa, Rurouni Kenshin, Full Metal Alchemist, Spiral, etc. Just tell me what you are wanting and I shall send it to you. 


	8. The Family

Disclaimer: I don't own W Juliet although I wish I did, especially Makoto cuss he is so cute. One day, he will be mine!

* * *

_**Chapter 7**_

_**The Family**_

**_Akane: _**Spots Sakura and her husband getting their luggage and waves "Hey big sister! You look good even after these 2 years have past."

**_Sakura: _**Turns towards Akane "AKANE!" Runs and gives her a big hug "It has been to long since we last saw each other. How have things been going for you?"

**_Akane: _**Returns the hug "My career has expanded and I am living my life to the best of my abilities. What about you big sister?"

**_Sakura: _**"My husbands work is just as great as it could be! I'm glad Father is not giving you a hard time because of Makoto wanting out. I was expecting him to be trying to make you start doing things in place of Makoto already."

**_Akane:_** Sweatdrops "Thankful, he has not tried anything yet! Though, speaking of Makoto…" Looks around to see if Makoto is there yet "…it does not seem like he made it in time…What could that boy possibly be up to that is more important than being here to pick up his oldest sister?"

**_Sakura: _**Sweatdrops "Akane, you worry to much. Makoto will be here right when he is need so calm down."

**_Akane:_** "He said that he would be here on time, so I expected no less!"

**_Sakura: _**"Akane, did not you say that you would be here on time, yet you showed up late too. Go easy on the boy." 'When did she start to worry about him so much?'

**_Akane: _**Sweatdrops while laughing "Ya, guess I was late."

**_Sakura: _**"Exactly. He will be fine if he is a little later than promised too. There is not harm done."

**_Akane: _**"True. I just hope nothing has happened."

**_Makoto:_** Comes walking up towards them. "I have not missed much have I? It is good to see you again Sakura."

**_Sakura:_** "Yes, it is good to see you again too Makoto. Looks like it is time for us to face the rest of the family, huh Makoto?"

**_Makoto: _**nods "I'd have to say that it is, though it always seems to come too fast."

**_Akane:_** Sweatdrops "At least you two can be way from it most of the time; I still deal with it all the time."

**_Sakura: _**Sweatdrops "Enough you two. It is time we get going right? So let's go."

**_Akane: _**"Fine, you win this time." Turns and sees someone "W-w-w-what are they doing here?"

**_Sakura: _**Looks around Akane "Great, just great. They were supposed to stay at home…"

**_Makoto: _**Looks too "This is not going to be fun at all. What's Father got up his sleeve this time?"

**_Akane: _**Sweatdrops "I really don't want to know. You know Father, whatever it is, it is usually something bad."

**_Makoto: _**"True, I just hope it is not what I think I think this is about…"

**_Sakura: _**Sweatdrops "Same here, Makoto."

**_Matsumi/Risa/Tsubaki/Takashi/Takyo:_** Walk over towards them

**_Matsumi: _**"I thought I'd make it easier and come here instead. I really don't want you at my house. You gave up the privilege to go there when you ran away, Sakura."

**_Sakura:_** "I would prefer to keep it that way, Father, if you don't mind."

**_Akane:_** Sweatdrops 'Nothing good will come if this keeps up!"

**_Matsumi:_** "I'm glad to see that we at least agree on something. But I have a preposition, more like an order, We will go to Makoto's apartment to talk. There will be an almost neutral place to be without being in public."

**_Sakura:_** Sweatdrops 'It is just as I thought.'

**_Akane:_** "Well, what is your reason for doing this?"

**_Matsumi: _**"My reasons are of none of your concern. I have said what will be done, and as head of this family it will be followed."

**_Makoto: _**Sweatdrops 'Here we go again.' "Still thinking you can control everything that is happening. You really need a lesson of what the real world is like, Father."

**_Sakura: _**Whispers "Makoto, isn't that going a little too far?"

**_Makoto: _**Whispers "No, he gets what he deserves."

**_Akane: _**Sweatdrops and whispers "Enough already, let's just do as he wishes and be done with this already."

**_Sakura & Makoto:_** Whispers "Fine."

**_Makoto:_** "I'm going to use the restrooms before we leave."

**_Matsumi:_** "You had better hurry; I don't want to be waiting on you all day, Makoto."

* * *

**_A/N:_** I hoped you all liked it! I worked hard on this all week, I've had a very stress induced week thanks to this story, my other stories, school work, family problems, and problems with friends. You would help me to fell much better if you would at least review and tell me how good it was!

* * *

**_SCANLATIONS:_** People, if you are wanting scanlations, just e-mail me, all my contacts have been listed on my profile so you can just go there to get my e-mail address. Tell me what you are wanting. I have links to many, and I have W Juliet Vol. 1-7, Vol. 8 chapter 1-4, Vol. 9 chapter 1, and Vol. 14 epilogue or, as better known, the ending of the series. My links also can take you to the Chinese raws, if you want those, Fruits Basket, Emura's next manga, Nana Iro no Shinwa, Rurouni Kenshin, Full Metal Alchemist, Spiral, etc. Just tell me what you are wanting and I shall send it to you. 


End file.
